


[Podifc] Keep Losing Sleep

by maycontaincocoa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Insomnia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maycontaincocoa/pseuds/maycontaincocoa
Summary: Podfic of Keep Losing Sleep by incogneat_oh.Author's summary:"When'd you last sleep?" Jay asks, curious."Eleven years ago," Tim says, at the same time as Dick says, "Tuesday."
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	[Podifc] Keep Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Losing Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680942) by [incogneat_oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh). 



**Listen:**  


_If your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, you can[download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/keep-losing-sleep-incogneat-oh-maycontaincocoa/Keep%20Losing%20Sleep%20Incogneat_oh%20Maycontaincocoa.wav) instead._

  


**Text:** [Keep Losing Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680942)

**Author:** [incogneat_oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh)

**Reader:** [maycontaincocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maycontaincocoa)

**Length:** 21:35

  


Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> My first podfic! :D


End file.
